


Osa matkaa on loppu

by Fiktionaalinen



Series: Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt, mystrade
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiktionaalinen/pseuds/Fiktionaalinen
Summary: Mycroft piti asetta käsissään ja oli niin valmis ampumaan.





	Osa matkaa on loppu

Ase pysyi tiukasti Mycroft Holmesin kädessä. Hän ei halunnut olla yksin, mutta ketä hänet huolisi ystäväkseen. Hän oli huonosti kommunikoiva henkilö, joka saattoi helposti unohtaa, mitä hänen kuuluisi tehdä toisten ihmisten suhteen. Hän saattaisi olla olematta yhteydessä ihmisiin vuosiin ja olettaa kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

Mycroft osaa rakastaa, muttei osoittaa sitä oikein. Hänen hengityksensä tiheni. Olisiko tämä loppu? Hän kuoliso yksinäisenä, mutta arvovaltaisena. Mistä hän löytäisi itselleen enää toivoa. Kaikki tiesivät jo millainen hän oli.

Ase painautui Mycroftin kaulaan. Mycroft sulki silmänsä. Samalla avonaisesta ovesta astui huoneeseen sisälle hahmo.

Hahmo oli Greg Lestrade. Mycroft huomasi välittömästi Gregin. Tuo mietti hetken, mitä tekisi. Ampuisiko itsensä Lestraden edessä? Mycroft kuitenkin päätyi, että ei haluisi tehdä niin Lestradelle.

Mycroft sulki silmänsä ja koitti hengittää mahdollisimman syvään. "Mycroft Holmes", Greg Lestrade sanoi ääneen. "Anna se minulle", hän koitti puhua mahdollisimman rauhoittavalla äänellä. Hän astui lähemmäs Mycroftia.

Mycroft laski aseen kaulaltaan edessään olevalle toimistopöydälle. Hän laski kätensä myös pöydälle pistoolin lähelle. Hän ei sanonut mitään Lestradelle.

Greg oli töissä Scotland Yardilla, mutta myös Sherlockin ja Johnin ystävä. Greg tiesi, että hänen pitäisi auttaa Mycroftia, ei pelkästään työnsä puolesta, vaan myös ystävänä. Hän otti aseen ja siirsi sen kauemmas Mycroftista. "En tiedä, miten olet päätynyt tähän tilanteeseen, että tuo tuntuu ainoalta oikealta vaihtoehdolta. Se ei kuitenkaan ole minun asiani, mutta sinä et ole yksin ja saat apua", Greg ei ollut ihan varma, mitä hänen kuuluisi sanla.

Mycroft ei itkenyt. Hän ei ollut itkenyt moneen vuoteen. Nyt hän kuitenkin joutui sisällään taistelemaan kyyneliä vastaan. Ei tämän kuulunut mennä näin. Hänen kuului vain saada ampua itsensä ja kaikki kärsimys olisi ohi. Kenenkään ei kuulunut löytää häntä näin, eikä varsinkaan kenenkään tutun, joka tulisi todennäköisesti kertomaan Sherlockille tapahtuneesta.

Greg istui tuolille Mycroftia vastapäätä. "Jos tehdään niin, että sinä voit ottaa tuon aseen ja lähteä. Minä lupaan, etten koita mitään", Mycroft päätti ehdottaa hänelle helpointa keinoa. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskoa hetkeäkään, että Greg jättäisi hänet kokonaan yksin.

Greg katsoi Mycroftia, jonka silmissä saattoi nähdä vilahduksen kyyneleestä. Oliko se edes mahdollista, että tuo itkisi? "En aijo lähte ja sinä tiedät sen", Greg sanoi. Mycroft ei reagoinut. Tuo näytti siltä, että pidättelisi kyyneliään kaikin voimin.

"Monet ihmiset välittävät sinusta ja koko Britannia tarvitsee sinua", Greg sanoi toivoen, että Mycroft kommentoisi jotain. Greg ei tiennyt lainkaan, että miten hänen kuuluisi toimia Mycroftin suhteen.

"Lähde, nyt", Mycroft sanoi. Greg pudisti päätään Mycroftille. Hän ei aikoisi lähteä ja jättää tuota yksin.

"En tietenkään voi olettaa sinun kertovan minulle, että miksi, mutta sinun pitää kertoa jollekin. Olenko se sitten minä nyt, Sherlock, terapeutti tai joku toinen ystäväsi", Greg sanoi.

Mycroft nosti katseensa Gregiin. "Ei minulla ole yhtään", Mycroft sanoi itseinhoa tihkuvalla äänellä. "Kuka haluaisi olla minun ystäväni?" Mycroft sanoi.

Lestrade tiesi, ettei voisi ottaa lohduttavasti Mycroftin kädestä kiinni, niinkuin jotkut tekivät. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. "Monet haluaisivat olla ystäviäsi ja ovat", tuo koitti.

"Olen fiksu, sinun ei tarvitse valehdella minulle. Minulla ei ole yhtään kunnon ystävää. Ainoat ihmiset, jotka minusta oikeasti välittävät ja haluavat olla seurassani ovat vanhempani. Euruksen kanssa jos Sherlockin olisi oikeasti pitänyt ampua toinen minusta ja Johnista, hän olisi valinnut ampua minut. Ja ymmärrän kyllä miksi. Sherlockin asemassa olisin itsekin tehnyt niin. Olen vain isoveli Sherlockille, hieman viisaampi, ärsyttävä, mutta turha", Mycroft avautui.

Greg katsoi Mycroftia. "Sherlock rakastaa sinua, vaikkei sitä näytäkään. Mitä valinnan eteen tulee, hän ei joutunut valitsemaan ja pysytään siinä. Olen pahoillani, etten osaa auttaa hirveän paljoa, mutta haluan todella. Sinun ei kuulu menettää toivoasi. Olen ihan varma, että tulet vielä löytämään ystävän itsellesi."

Mycroft tunsi olonsa edes vähän paremmaksi. "En usko, että tunnen ketään, joka oikeasti haluisi vapaaehtoisesti ilman mitään hyötyjä, olla ystäväni ja tunnen todella monia ihmisiä." Hän risti kätensä, mutta irrotti ne kuitenkin ihan pian.

Greg ei vastannut yhtään mitään. Hän tiesi, ettei Mycroft ollut ketään niistä ihmisistä jolle kannattaisi valehdella tai muokata totuutta parantaakseen heidän oloaan. Mycroft oli siihen aivan liian fiksu.

"Aijotko sinä kertoa Sherlockille tästä?" Mycroft kysyi. Hän ei selvästi tiennyt, koska jos olisi hän ei kysyisi.

Greg pohti hetken asiaa mielessään. Hän ei ollut ihan varma. Hän ei ollut ajatellut sitä lainkaan. "En. Haluan, että sinä kerrot. Joskus ei tietenkään vielä, kun olet saanut itsesi kuntoon ja minä aijon auttaa sinua niin paljon, kun mahdollista. Ehkä vuoden tai ehkä kymmenen vuoden päästä, kun olet valmis."

Mycroft pudisti päätään. "Sherlock ei saa tietää. Hän ei ikinä, ikinä pystyisi ajattelemaan minusta muuta. Olisin hänen silmissään luovuttaja. Holmeseilla on häpeä, kun et ole ihan täydellinen."

Greg nyökkäsi. "Anna asialle aikaa. Vasta, kun olet ihan valmis. Ei hetkeäkään sitä ennen."

Sitten kaksikko istui seuraavat minuutit ihan hiljaa. Kumpikaan ei tietänyt, mitä seuraavaksi kuuluisi sanoa.

Greg kirjoitti paperille oman yksityisen puhelinnumeronsa ja antoi sen Mycroftille. "Mitä sinä juuri nyt haluat?" Greg päätti kysyä. Se mitä hän seuraavaksi tekisi, riippuisi Mycroftin vastauksesta.

"Ajatella rauhassa kotonani. Sitten nukkua yön yli ja ajatella taas huomenna. Sopiiko sinulle, jos näkisimme muutaman päivän päässä. Voisimme jutella hetken ja voisit tsekata tilani", Mycroft päätyi kysymään. Hän oli totisesti viisas mies ja huomasi, että Greg oikeasti välitti hänestä, joten hänen kannattaisi ainakin yrittää.

"Kyllä se minulle käy. Soita minulle, kun ehdit. Minä luotan siihen, ettet päätä tehdä mitään typerää, mutta otan silti tuln aseen", Greg sanoi ja otti aseen.

Mycroft nyökkäsi.

×××

Greg Lestrade saapui kotiinsa. Hän joutui hetken ajattelemaan ihan hiljaa pöydän vieressä. Miten näin oli päässyt tapahtumaan?

Mycroft Holmes vaikutti kaikille ihmiseltä, joka ei tarvinnut muita, mutta se ei selvästikään pitänyt paikkaansa. Greg halusi, että Mycroft paranisi. Ei pelkästään Sherlockin, Britannian tai minkään muunkaan sellaisen syyn takia, vaan koska hän välitti Mycroftista.

Greg ja Mycroft eivät ehkä olleet hirveän läheisiä, mutta silti Greg välitti Mycroftista. Hän halusi auttaa niin paljon, kuin Mycroft mahdollistaisi tuon paranemisessa.

×××

Mycroft Holmes istui sänkynsä päällä. Hän ei voinut uskoa sitä, mikä oli juuri tapahtunut. Ensinnäkin se, että hän oli vielä elossa. Hän oli koittanut saada asiat hoidettua tarkasti niin, ettei hallitus kärsisi hirveästi hänen menetyksestään.

Tietenkin se, että Greg Lestrade oli saapunut paikalle juuri oikealla hetkellä oli ihme. Miten juuri niin oli tapahtunut? Se, että Mycroft oli avautunut Gregille oli vielä harvinaisempi ihme. Jokin Gregin ominaisuus oli kuitenkin saanut Gregin tekemään niin, mutta mikä se oli.

Mycroft joutui kokonaan uudelleen ajattelemaan sen, että halusiko hän kuolla. Häntä kadutti koko ilta ja hän toivoi vain voivansa unohtaa sen. Hän ei tuntenut Greg Lestradea tarpeeksi hyvin luottaakseen tähän tarpeeksi. Entä jos tuo päättäisi tehdä Mycroftin elämän vaikeaksi ja paljastaa tapahtuneen kokonaan, jollekin juorulehdelle. Miten Mycroft saattoi antaa tämän tapahtua.

Mycroft oli selvästi tehnyt, jonkun pienen virheen paikan ja ajan laskelmoinnissa. Hän oli unohtanut kysyä, että miksi Greg oli juuri sillä hetkellä saapunut muuten täysin tyhjään toimistoon. Olisiko mahdollista, että Sherlock jollain keinolla pystyisi vakoilemaan häntä ja siksi olisi huomannut tapahtuneen ja lähettänyt Gregin turvallisimpana vaihtoehtona paikalle. Hänen todella pitäisi kysyä.

×××

Viikko kului ilman, että Greg Lestrade oli saanut soittoa Mycroft Holmesilta. Tuosta alkoi jo tuntua, ettei Mycroft tulisi soittamaankaan Gregille. Hän kuitenkin halusi puhua Mycroftin kanssa ja varmistaa, että tuo voisi edes vähän paremmin.

Greg odotti vielä toisen viikon ja sitten hän meni Mycroftin toimistolle. Hänet päästettiin toimistoon sisälle, missä Mycroft teki paperitöitä.

"Et ole soittanut", Greg totesi astuessaan sisälle huoneeseen. "Halusin varmistaa, että olosi olisi edes hieman parantunut", hän päätyi lisämään vielä. Greg sulki oven, koska hän oli päättänyt keskustella ainakin hetken tuon kanssa kunnolla kahdestaan.

Mycroft huokaisi. "Olen kunnossa. Sinua ei enää tarvita. Voit lähteä toimistostani nyt heti ja olls puhumatta asiasta enää koskaan", hän sanoi nyrpeästi.

Greg vilkuili ympäri siistiä huonetta. Kaikki oli uusimman tyylin mukaan sisustettua, mutta silti erityisen mukavan ja kätevän näköistä. Paljonkohan siihenkin on veronmaksajilta kulunut rahaa? "Oletko koittanut lähentyä jonkun kanssa? Kutsunut kanssasi vaikka syömään?"

"Uskoisin, että yksityisasiani eivät kuulu sinulle."

"Eikä luoti päähäsi."

"Olin ampumassa kaulaani. Olen luvannut aivoni tutkimuksiin", Mycroft vastasi jääden kuitenkin pidempään ajattelemaan Gregin kommenttia. Miten joku niin vähäinen voisi tuntua niin merkittävältä?

"Ymmärrät kuitenkin mitä tarkoitan", Greg sanoo astuvan lähemmäs Mycroftia ovelta, ilmoittaen sillä, ettei olisi ihan heti lähtemästä tuon toimistosta.

Mycroft käänsi päänsä takaisin papereihin koittaen keskittyä niihin vieraan seurasta huolimatta. Yleensä hän pystyi muista huolimatta keskittymään, mutta nyt se tuntui todella vaikealta.

Huoneen ikkunoista näkyi kaunis maisema puutarhaan. "Vaikka sinä, kuinka koittaisit olla huomioimatta minua, niin tämä tilanne ei katoa yhtään mihinkään", Greg huomautti muutaman sekunnin päästä.

"Sinulla ei taida olla mitään tietoa, että miltä tuntuu menettää oman maailmansa tärkein ihminen ja tietää samalla, ettei hän ole edes kuollut?" Mycroft päätyi kysymään ja katsoi suoraan Gregia silmiin.

Greg päätti ottaa riskin ja istui tuolille Mycroftia vastapäätä. "Itseasiassa kyllä minulla on", Greg vastasi. "Vaimoni. Tarkemmin ottaen entinen vaimoni." Greg heilautti vasenta kättään, jossa sormus oli edelleen. "On niin helvetin vaikeaa, kun hän yhtäkkiä ilmoitti, ettei jaksa minua enää ja kertoi lähtevänsä toisen miehen matkaan. Ei siinä mitään ole tehtävissä", Greg ei ollut puhunut erostaan kellekään muulle eikä hän tiennyt miksi kertoi siitä nyt Mycroftille.

Mycroft nyökkäsi. Tämä oli juuri niitä tilanteita, joita hän ei hallinnut. Hän ei osannut osoittaa myötätuntoa tai lohduttaa muita. "Sherlock. Hän oli minulle tärkein henkilö. Mutta sitten alkoivat huumeet ja hän vain erotti minut elämästään. Tapaamme vielä välillä, mutta hän ei osota pätkääkään kiinnostusta minusta."

Greg olisi odottanut jotakin muuta vastausta. Ei Mycroft suoranaisesti ollut menettänyt Sherlockia, mutta ehkei hänen kannattaisi väittää vastaankaan. "Voisi ajatella, että olisin ottanut sormuksen jo pois. Onhan tapahtuneesta kulunut jo kauan ja loukkasihan häntä minua suuresti, mutta olen kokenut liian monta suurta asiaa vähässä ajassa, enkä välttämättä halua vielä kaikkien tietävän erosta."

"Kerroit minulle."

Greg hymyili hieman. "En usko sinun kertovan sitä eteenpäin kenelekään, ketä välittäisi", tuo vastasi. "Mutta takaisin sinuun."

"Voisimme suoraan palata aikaan ennen kun juttelimme ja pysyä siellä. Minulla on töitä tehtäväni. Hyvästi", Mycroft sanoi törkeästi ja viittoi ovelle.

Greg päätyi lähtemään huoneesta, miettien ette miksi Mycroft oli niin törkeä hänelle. Oliko hän vain huono suhteissa vai eikö hän pitänyt Gregin avusta lainkaan? Mikä oli syynä? Greg oli kuitenkin päättönyt auttaa Mycroftia mahdollisimman säännöllisesti, vaikka Mycroft ei apua arvostaisi tai tekisi sitä helpoksi.

×××

Greg oli päättänyt lähteä pubiin syömään rennommin työpäivän jälkeen. Hän ei ollut ajatellut, että mitä tekisi seuraavaksi Mycroftin suhteen. Ei hän voisi alkaa vain käydä tuon toimistolla, kun hänellä olisi aikaa.

Gregin saatua ruuat hän huomasi valepukuisen Sherlockin nurkassa. Tällä kertaa hyvin harvinaisesti asussa, joka kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Greg viittoi Sherlockin luokseen istumaan.

"En usko, että on sattumaa, että tapaamme täällä samaan aikaan, kun sinä olet valepuvussa. Miksi koitit vakoilla minua?" Greg kysyi.

Sherlock tuhahti ja nappasi muutaman ranskanperunan Gregin lautaselta muina miehinä. Greg kohotti eleelle kulmiaan. "Mycroft käski. Mitä on tekeillä? Te ette ole läheisiä? Hän vain sanoi, että vahdi, ettei hän juo itseään liian humalaan ja ala lörpöttelemään ympäriinsä."

Greg tunsi itsensä nopeasti todella vihaiseksi. Niinkö vähän Mycroft häneen luotti."Selvä", Greg vastasi selvästi loukkaantuneena, nousten pöydästä pois ja siirtyi ravintolan ulkopuolelle soittamaan Mycroftille.

"Miksi helvetissä sinä käskit Sherlockin seurata minua. Etkö luota minuun sen vertaa, ettei Sherlockin tarvisi koko ajan vahtia minua?" Greg sanoi puhelimeen.

"Voi Greg, luulitko, että olemme ystäviä? Että voisin jo luottaa sinuun? Taidat olla todella hyväuskoinen. Liiankin sanoisin."

"Ehkä tämä on se syy, miksi sinulla ei ole ystäviä."

**Author's Note:**

> Tähän tulee siis vielä yksi osa. Eli ei hätää. Ei kaksikon tarina tähän vain lopu.


End file.
